


The Final Preformance

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Even His Own Cousin, Everybody Here Seems To Hate Mettaton, Explosion, Hate, If You Dont Like The Topic Of Suicide Or Bullying I Do Not Suggest You Read This, Ive Never Written For This AU, Suicide, Underfell, You've been warned, lots of hate, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is near the end of fighting Mettaton. But what defeats the star is absolutely horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Preformance

The fight had only been going for around ten minutes, but seeing Mettaton missing three of his arms and both legs, they knew that it wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“I don’t want to fight you! What don’t you get from that!?” 

“Oh, you little brat. Don’t you know anything!?” Mettaton dragged themselves around so his could look up at the human child. “If I don’t kill you, then Dr. Alphy’s is going to take away my body! Then I will never be able to become the star I’ve been dreaming of my whole life! I’d rather be DEAD that lose to a stupid human like you!”

“Your hurt-“

“I mean, look at these rating, brat! This is the most viewers I have ever had!” He smiled, and with his one arm left, he pointed at the screen, where a red line was shooting way up. “So, it’s either you or me dearie. Either kill me, or I’ll press this little button and self-destruct!” He pointed to a little white button on his armor. “In fact, I’ll take a caller right now, before I leave the Underground, Forever!”

Almost a second later, somebody called in.

“Hello beautiful! This is Mettaton, and you’re on live!” 

“Oh… Hi Mettaton. I really hate your show. It the dumbest thing that they’ve ever let on television before. Seeing you on the screen, it makes me want to throw up. I guess this is your last episode? THANK GOD. So, are you going to press that button and die or what? I’m getting bored here. Also, ‘look at these ratings?’ Seriously?! People are only watching to see you die!”  
Mettaton looked shocked at the comment, his finger quivering before moving away from the self-destruct button. 

“Oh, I knew you didn’t have the guts to do it. Your being such a drama queen, like you always been.”

“No! Wait, Blooky-“

The caller hung up. Frisk covered their mouth, surprised. They knew people didn’t really like Mettaton around here, but that was unnecessary. 

Mettaton’s eyes flickered about, “No, wait! It’s not true! Umm… I’ll take another caller!”  


Lots of people called in this time, and everything they said absolutely terrified Frisk.

“So, you going to push that button or what?”

“Just kill yourself already!”

“This show is so boring. I don’t even know why I clicked onto it.”

“Just press the button omg.”

“You’re probably the most annoying person in the Underground.”

“I bet you’re not going to do it coward.”

“I hate your show!”

“Thank god, no more MTT.”

“Jesus, hurry up and blow yourself up! Then at least you did something good with yourself.”

Mettaton stopped the calls, looking absolutely shocked. “So you all really hate me that much!?”  


Frisk attempted to tell the star something nice, but by that time it was too late. Mettaton smacked the button quickly and they had to covered their face to avoid getting hurt by the blast. The viewer count shot up a fuck ton at that moment. People really hated him that much? 

Frisk just couldn’t wait to get out of this hell hole by now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a Beta reader, but i'm not really exactly sure how that works.


End file.
